totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dobry wieczór. Coś się popsuło... I nie było nas na wizji. Więc jeszcze raz przypomnę
Informacje: *We will see. * Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: ... Ciemny... pokój. Zimny... pokój. W miarę upływu czasu przynajmniej to się nie zmieniało. Cela Becka była nieustannie ciemna, zimna, nieprzyjazna, szara, nudna, więzienna... Tak. W tej kwestii nic nie miało się zmienić. Sam chłopak też niezbyt zmieniał swoje poranne zwyczaje. Po tym jak jego drużynie udało się nie przegrać pozwolił sobie spędzić dzień w łóżku i wstać dopiero po kolejnym... dniu... Jako jeden z dwóch przegrał zadanie, kolejne 24h widział kulki i bolały go oczy... Potarł twarz dłońmi. Beck: 'Meh... ''Leżał brzuchem do góry i wpatrywał się w poziome pęknięcie na nigdy chyba nietynkowanym suficie. Wyglądał jakby się nudził. W rzeczywistości odpoczywał. 'Beck: '''Spokój... ''Nadal był zmęczony do tego stopnia, że nie myślał o... o show, o wspomnieniach, ładował na nowo baterie. Ociągał się z robieniem porannego rozruchu. Czasem bycie leniwym było tak rozkosznie przyjemne. Tylko jakieś ideały mogły sobie tego odmówić. Obrócił się na bok, owinął kołdrą i poszedł dalej spać. Bo co mu szkodziło? '' Cela Gabrielli: ''... Cela Igora: ... Przez klamkę do drzwi był przebity karton z napisem: '' ''"Śpię by mieć siłę na następne zadanie. Obudź mnie przed nim, a przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko byś społnął/spłonęła w piekle nieczysta dziewico. Ps: Notka nie tyczy się prowadzących bo boję się, że coś mi zrobią." Cela Jamesa: James spał dosyć długo i stracił rachubę czasu. Nie wiedział, czy jest rano, czy już południe. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zaspał na zadanie. Wstał, ubrał się i usiadł na łóżku. W głowie miał jeszcze swój sen. Tak, mahjong. Po godzinach spędzonych ubiegłego wyzwania na próbach ukończenia tej gry, miał przed oczami te puzzle. 'James: ' Nigdy więcej. Nie ma co dalej siedzieć w celi, szczególnie, że tu nudy. Wstał i udał się do wyjścia. Cela Nikodema: ... Nikodem obudził się nucił sobie coś w sumie to sam nie wie skąd to znał ale nucił ubrał się i wstał z łóżka Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety. Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: ... Cela Tamary: Wbitych kilka dzid w podłogę. Cela Hanae: Kolejny dzień w więzieniu, kolejny poranek, niezbyt różniący się od pozostałych. Chłopak po kilkuminutowym przygotowaniu wyszedł z pokoju. Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: Brunetka obudziła się powoli i przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy wpatrywała się w sufit. Była tak skupiona na walce o przetrwanie w kolejnych zadaniach, że nie miała ani chwili, by uporządkować własne myśli. Tyle śmierci i ludzkiego cierpienia przewinęło jej się przed oczami przez te wszystkie dni. '' ''Tyle wspomnień. '' ''Dużo się zmieniło od kiedy obudziła się w tej celi po raz pierwszy. Czuła się wtedy bardzo samotna, bez jakichkolwiek wspomnień z przeszłości i poprzedniego życia, które już chyba na zawsze utraciła. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Pamiętała. Pamiętała ludzi w czerni i to jak mała czuła się w tym tłumie. Pamiętała płacz dziecka, matki i jej własne ciche łzy, którym nie towarzyszył szloch. Pokręciła głową chcąc odpędzić smutek i uśmiechnęła się. Odzyskała jakieś wspomnienie, część siebie, której bała się, że już nigdy nie odzyska. Westchnęła cicho, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i zerwała się z pryczy. Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to szare pomieszczenie. '' ''Dziewczyna ogarnęła się w ekspresowym tempie i jakby wmuszając na sobie szybsze ruchy opuściła pokój... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: Jasper i Jessamine nie mieli nic specjalnego do roboty, więc spędzali czas na graniu w karty. To było jedno z ich najczęstszych zajęć w wolnych chwilach. '''Jasper: '''Powinniśmy w końcu znaleźć sobie jakieś ciekawsze zajęcia... '''Jessamine: '''Jesteśmy w więzieniu. Tutaj nie ma zbyt wielu rozrywek. I tak dobrze, że mamy chociaż te karty... '''Jasper: '''Cóż, w sumie racja... ''' ' Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: Drzwi zamknięte na klucz. Prawdopodobnie lokatora nie ma w pokoju. Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: Z pokoju dochodzą tajemnicze dźwięki. Drzwi są zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Colta: ... Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Beck spędził więcej niż ustawa przewiduje w swoim łóżku. Zmęczony odpoczynkiem zdecydował jednak wreszcie opuścić swoją celę. Kuchnię obskoczył szybko, nalał sobie wody, zjadł coś… To jednak nie było zbyt porywające. Poszedł zatem zwiedzać. Odcięto mu możliwość wychodzenia na dwór, bardzo go to trapiło. Nie miał możliwości zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza. Bezmyślnie skierował się do miejsca, w którym rzadko bywał o ile w ogóle je odwiedził… Sala robót ręcznych była ciemna. Pod ścianami rzędami poustawiane były sztalugi, a na szafkach stały dziwaczne rupiecie. Nie brakowało rzeczy niepasujących do otoczenia; tu zakurzona kurtyna, tu stare krzesło, ceramika, farby - wszystko! Chłopak zaczął w zamyśleniu przeglądać różne przedmioty. Nagle do pomieszczenia wparowała Arisha. Dziewczyna jakby uciekając od własnych myśli, wędrując korytarzami trafiła na to dziwne pomieszczenie. Brunetka była tu po raz pierwszy, ale zanim mogła się w spokoju rozejrzeć wpadła na pewnego blondyna. Tym razem jednak zręcznie uniknęła zderzenia z wyższym chłopakiem. Arisha: Beck? :O Beck: O, Arisha *odłożył z powrotem zdobiony pędzelek* Blondyn podrapał się za uchem. Akurat z brunetką mógł pogadać… Beck: Zamknęli wyjście na dwór… Arisha: Ta, teraz to naprawdę jesteśmy tu uwięzieni… Blondyn prychnął, przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu. Podniósł wypchanego jeża, pogłaskał go po pyszczku zaopatrzonym w szklane oczka. Beck: Jakoś się tak ciszej zrobiło *mruknął patrząc w górę* Z początku tu bardziej tętniło życie, a teraz… Chłopak rozejrzał się. Beck: Myślisz, że to przez te śmierci? Ludzie się boją? *naszło go na filozofowanie* Może analizują wspomnienia… Albo są zmęczeni? Asha zamyśliła się na chwilę. Arisha: Niewykluczone, że się boją. Albo pozamykali się w sobie i własnych celach, albo nie są w stanie pozbierać własnych myśli na tyle, by robić coś “ciekawego” *zrobiła cudzysłowie w powietrzu i sama zaczęła przyglądać się rupieciom porozkładanych po kątach* Beck: A co sprawia, że ty chodzisz? *oparł się o szafkę* Arisha: Zamykanie się w celi niczego nie zmieni *wzruszyła ramionami* Jeśli nie przeżyję w tym programie, to nie chcę by jedynym co zapamiętam były szare ściany tego pokoju. A co ciebie wypędziło z łóżka? Beck: Bałem się odleżyn *powiedział obojętnie i śmiertelnie poważnie* Dziewczyna mimowolnie zachichotała. . Beck spojrzał na dziewczynę, uniósł wymownie brew, też zdecydował się lekko uśmiechnąć. Beck: Eh… Bo ile można leżeć *przeciągnął się* Odsypiałem sobie ostatnie… dni… Musiałem serio się rozchodzić. Arisha: Tja, rozumiem. Za wiele poza interakcjami społecznymi, leżeniem i zwiedzaniem nie ma tu dużo do roboty, no ale czego się spodziewać po więzieniu *powiedziała obojętnie, po czym podeszła do jakiejś leżącej kurtyny* Beck: Od ludzi bije porażający brak optymizmu *założył ręce. Zabrzmiał wyjątkowo krytycznie* Eh… I jak tu przetrwać *prychnął* Arisha: Hah, no fakt. Czy można ich winić? Oczywiście. *prychnęła* Niestety tutaj pogarda dla własnego losu nas nie uratuje :^ Beck: Tja… Dużo masz racji *spojrzał na dziewczynę, zamrugał intensywnie* Nadal mnie bolą oczy po tych grach… *niepewnie zagaił* Arisha: Hah, tak, to więzienie jest tak kwadratowe, że wszędzie widzę jeszcze kształty klocków z tetrisa. Beck: Przynajmniej wiemy, że się angażowaliśmy *mruknął* Arisha: Ciągle nie rozumiem tych, którzy tego nie robili, wszyscy już przecież przekonaliśmy się, że ta cała gadka z zabijaniem to nie żarty. Beck: Ludzie *wzruszył ramionami* Eh… Nudno tu *pstryknął zakrętkę* Chyba idę wziąć prysznic *przeciągnął się* Zalegam… *wstał i podszedł do wyjścia* Nie, że jestem niemiły… Złapiemy się jeszcze. Arisha: Chętnie *powiedziała uśmiechając się ciepło do blondyna* Gdy wyszedł siedziała jeszcze przez chwilę sama zagłębiając się w swoich myślach. W końcu jednak i ona zdecydowała pójść się trochę odświeżyć. Łazienki: ... Beck zgodnie z tym co powiedział Arishy skierował się do więziennych łazienek. '' ''Chłopak zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do znikomego luksusu jakie oferowały wspomniane łazienki. Paskudne, białe, brudne płytki, zardzewiałe kraty odpływów, brudne lustra, pokryte warstwą kamienia baterie prysznicowe, stare krany... Sytuację ratowała jedynie obecność mydła w dystrybutorach na ścianie. Blondyn nie miał problemów z tym aby zostawić ubrania na metalowym taborecie i kąpać się nago pod prysznicem. Ze ścian sterczały baterie, a między poszczególnymi stanowiskami nie było osłonek, ani ścianek. Typowo więziennie lub basenowo... Nawet grzyb i zacieki na suficie się zgadzały. '' '''Beck: '*gwiżdże pod nosem* Chłopak nalał sobie na rękę trochę wątpliwej jakości mydła i zaczął myć sobie włosy. Długa, blond fryzura wymagała trochę pracy. Skoro warunki nie był całkowicie dzikie, nie umiał odpuścić higieny. Wiedział, że po kąpieli będzie czuł się świeższy, co miało polepszyć jego samopoczucie. Poza dźwiękiem wody lejącej się z prysznica łazienka była całkiem cicha. Beck nie narzekał na brak towarzystwa, mógł się w spokoju umyć. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej łazienki były dzielone na strefę kobiecą i męską, nie chciałby chyba stanąć oko w oko i to nago z Arishą czy Nutty, byłoby to krępujące... Beck: 'O czym ty myślisz Barry? *powiedział do siebie* ''Postanowił zejść myślami na inny temat. Akurat spoglądał na swoją dłoń, odwinął zawiniętego wokół palca włosa. Blond... Ale jakby ciemny... Przypomniało mu się zdjęcie z pamiętnika. 'Beck: '''Beck Barry... Tfu, co ja z tym Barry? *zapytał sam siebie* Beck Jaeger... Eh *potarł mokrą twarz* ''Spojrzał prosto w strumień wody, obmył twarz. Zdjął baterię i poleciał na niego regularny strumień, niczym bicz wodny. Obmył jeszcze muskularne plecy, splunął gorzką wodą i zakręcił kurek. Lekceważąco kopnął odkręconą baterię i poszedł po ręcznik. Przynajmniej to załatwiła ekipa show. '' ''Owinął się w pasie i podszedł do lustra. Było trochę zaparowane, więc przetarł je mokrą ręką. Pomimo brudnego osadu zdołał na siebie popatrzeć. Nie zwracał uwagi na sylwetkę, z reguły w ogóle nie lubił na siebie patrzeć... Tak mu się wydawało, że nie był typem narcyza... Teraz jednak patrzył. Na twarz, na oklapnięte włosy, które pod wpływem wody pociemniały... Zaczesał je do tyłu, by zrobić iluzję krótkiej fryzury... Potem intensywnie potrząsnął głową i rozczochrał się. '' '''Beck: '''Call me... blondie *zaśmiał się i poklepał po brzuchu* ''Sięgnął po ręcznik papierowy, wytarł twarz, dotknął policzka... Pomyślał, że czas rozejrzeć się za maszynką do golenia, obiecał sobie to załatwić jeszcze przed wyzwaniem. Wziął metalowy grzebyk, niedbale się uczesał. Dalej stał obwinięty białym ręcznikiem w pasie. Nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od swojej... twarzy. Z daleka dało się wyczuć, że o czymś myśli... 'Beck: '''Blondie? Barry? Farbowanie *złapał pukiel włosów po czym puścił* Miałem ciekawe życie, a teraz... Się zobaczy. ''Poklepał się po twarzy, po czym rozwiązał ręcznik. Upuścił go i na spokojnie się ubrał. Wzdrygnął się kilka razy. Działo się to od początku gdy zdjął buty. Mokra, brudna posadzka powodowała u niego wstręt. '' ''Ubrawszy się wyszedł zauważalnie weselszy i odświeżony, ale także trochę zamyślony. '' Sala manekinów: ''... Sala ta była salą i stały w niej manekiny. Po chwili stał tam też umyty Beck. 'Beck: '''Coś mnie tu przyciąga... ''Przeszedł się miedzy manekinami, chodził bez większego celu. Nadal nad czymś myślał. '' ''I wkrótce pojawił się tu również Hanae, którego również coś tam przyciągnęło. Beck spostrzegł szybko chłopaka. Kojarzył go. Co prawda głównie z rozmowy z pierwszego dnia, jeśli się nie mylił to z ławek, jednak pałał do niego sympatią. 'Beck: '''Hej *przywitał się wychylając się zza manekina* Co... Słychać? '''Hanae: '''Oh, kolega z ławek *uśmiechnął się* Cóż... Nic szczególnego, ale przynajmniej jeszcze żyję '''Beck: '''To już chyba coś *zaśmiał się. Nauczył się przez te kilka tygodni takich reakcji* Chodź klapnij. ''Blondyn podszedł do oczyszczonego już z resztek po zadaniu nr 2 stolika i usiadł na blacie. 'Beck: '''Nie będziemy stać. To nie ławka, ale chyba da radę. ''Sam przez moment dziwił się swojej kontrastowości... no cóż, zmieniał się. '' ''Hanae podszedł i również usiadł. '''Hanae: Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem w tej sali Beck: 'W takim razie pierwszy raz. '''Hanae: '''Tak ''*przytaknął jedynie* Beck zauważył, właściwie już dawno wcześniej, że Hanae jest raczej małomówny. Zastanawiał się czy jest sens ciągnąć rozmowę... Zdecydował się odczekać. Liczył, że chłopak może sam coś powie. '' ''Sensu rozmowy ciągnąć nie było, więc po jakimś czasie Hanae postanowił ulotnić się z sali. '''Hanae: Powodzenia w kolejnym zadaniu Rzucił, ześlizgując się ze stołu, a następnie wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, gdyż czuł także, że sensu rozmowy ciągnąc dalej nie było. Wyszedł więc z pomieszczenia krótko potem. '' Salka Spirytystyczna: ''... Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte. Wyzwanie, spacerniak. Zawodnicy zostali wezwani na dwór. Akurat padało, nie była to najlepsza pogoda, dodatkowo nic nie zapowiadało, że miałoby się rozpogodzić. Czeka ich wyzwanie w strugach deszczu. Została postawiona prowizoryczna scena, bez dachu :3. Ekipa toteż póki co postanowiła się nie wyłaniać z powodu wspominanej pogody. Postawili jakiegoś stażystę z karteczką "Przygotujcie spektakl na żywo pt. Komisarz Blond i pałka sprawiedliwości". '' ''(Na zadanie macie 28h, czyli do soboty 22:00. Całą niedziele przegrana drużyna będzie miała natomiast na rozprawę sądową. Ważna adnotacja, za brak jakiejś osoby dostajecie -1 pkt do oceny ogólnej. Łącznie maksymalnie możecie zdobyć 6 pkt od każdego z jury. Interpretacja dowolna. I dodatkowo ważna uwaga, robicie to na spontanie bez żadnego przygotowywania tekstu. :3 Good Luck. ) Dingo Bingo czy jakoś tak: ... Akt I, Scena I Scenografia: Ciemne, dębowe biurko, na nim lampka z żółtym abażurem. Za biurkiem skórzany, staromodny fotel. Na kartonowej ściance z tyłu przywieszony obraz z psem dingo. Oświetlenie słabe. Na scenie cisza. Rozlega się stukot butów o podłogę. Na scenę wchodzi Beck (jako Komisarz Blond) ubrany w czarny płaszcz i subtelną, czarną fedorę. Chłopak usiadł za biurkiem, postukał palcami w blat. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Ciężkie czasy *mruknął nasuwając rondo kapelusza na twarz*. ''Odsunął się od biurka, podszedł do przodu, spojrzał w kierunku publiczności. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Nie ma miejsca dla prywatnego detektywa. Od dawna nie miałem już zlecenia *złapał się pod boki. Płaszcz zwisał mu niżej niż nogawki shortów* Ci rasiści nie ufają Australijczykowi! *uniósł ręce do góry* Mówią, że raczej powinienem rzucać bumerangi w cyrku, a nie tropić złoczyńców! ''Obrócił się, wziął z biurka kartkę, złapał ją i trzymał przed sobą. Komisarz Blond: 'Biuro detektywistyczne Billabong *spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na publiczność* Wasze problemy NIE wrócą jak bumerang *zapewnił i odłożył wydrukowaną kartkę z literkami* ''Do pomieszczenia weszła seksowna sekretarka w okularach, w złotowłosej peruce (w tej roli Gabriella). Uśmiechnęła się do komisarza. 'Sekretarka: '''Panie komisarzu, co pan taki nie w sosie? ''Kobieta podeszła bliżej i zdjęła okulary. 'Sekretarka: '''Ja dopiero zaczęłam pracę i otrzymuję same pochwały! Nie to, co pan. Myślę, że przydałaby się tu jakaś damska ręka. Policja na pana narzeka. ''Sekretarka ziewnęła zakrywając usta. '' '''Sekretarka: '''Nie wiem czy pan słyszał najnowsze ploteczki, ale jest pan bardzo mało produktywny i jeśli się nie poprawi, chcą pana wywalić! Radzę wziąć się w garść. Nie chcę być wścibska, ale... wie pan, ja mam wykształcenie. Idealnie mogłabym się sprawdzić również w roli komisarza. ''Kobieta puściła do mężczyzny oczko i poprawiła fryzurę. 'Sekretarka: '''Wie pan, ukochana mojego dobrego kolegi zniknęła. Mogłabym pana mu polecić i w końcu mógłby się pan wykazać. Tylko, nie ma nic za darmo! ''Kobieta postawiła jedną nogę na biurko chcąc wypaść seksownie, niestety Gabriella nie umiała zapanować nad swoim ciałem i spadła robiąc szpagat. Udawała oczywiście, że to wszystko było w planie. 'Sekretarka: '''Tadam! Jestem bardzo elastyczna. Mój mąż ostatnimi czasy nie jest w stanie mnie zaspokoić. Ja potrzebuję czegoś nowego, potrzebuję pożądania, intymności. Jeśli załatwię panu to zlecenie, a to nie byle jakie zlecenie, w nagrodę chciałabym... ''Sekretarka wyciągnęła z torby strap-on dildo i pokazała komisarzowi. thumb|left 'Sekretarka: '''Lubię grać rolę dominującą. Mój mąż tego nie lubi, więc pan mnie zaspokoi! Czy jest pan gotów do poświęceń za to jedno, ważne zlecenie? Uratuję pana karierę, a w zamian chcę tak mało! ''Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i wyrzuciła dildo za siebie. 'Sekretarka: '''Haha, ale jestem żartownisią, nieprawda? Ja nawet nie jestem mężatką. Dobrze pan wie, że to nie moja torba, a pańska! Po co panu to dildo? Znam pana mroczny sekret i nie boję się go wyjawić. Sprawa jest prosta. Ja załatwię panu zlecenie, to jest sprawa miesiąca, każdy o tym mówi, hot topic dla gazet. Pan odnajdzie dziewczynę... albo mordercę, jeśli nie żyje. A nie oszukujmy się, pewnie nie żyje, bo jakby było inaczej to już by się znalazła. Co chcę w zamian? Wspomni pan o mnie w lokalnych gazetach, że to JA naprowadziłam pana na trop mordercy! Będę lokalną superbohaterką. Idzie pan na taki układ? Proszę pamiętać, że znam pana sekret... ''Blond Komendant podrapał się po brodzie wodząc wzrokiem po dziewczynie. Stanął przy biurku, tak by zza blatu wystawało jego ciało od pasa w górę. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Wszystko dla zlecenia... To znaczy sprawiedliwości! ''Chłopak podrapał się za głową. '''Komisarz Blond: '''A co do sekretu to nie mam bladego pojęcia o co chodzi... ''Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. '' ... '''Akt I, Scena II To samo biuro, ale tro''chę zmienione. Naprzeciwko biurka stanęło plastikowe krzesełko z Ikei w kolorze cerulean. Na biurka zawitał też wystawowy sukulent z kokardką na topowym kolcu. Oświetlenie się nie zmieniło. '' Beck aka. Komisarz Blond siedział za biurkiem i stukał folderem akt o blat. Za nim, na taborecie stało wonne kadzidło, które intensywnie dymiło, toteż chłopak pokasływał. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Może biuro skromne, ale szykowne *mruknął z australijskim akcentem i wrócił do zabawy aktami* ''Chłopak spojrzał przez ramię na jego asystentkę. Sekretarka widząc, że komisarz na nią patrzył postanowiła się odezwać. Sekretarka: Dostaniesz to zlecenie, ale pamiętaj, ja chcę być sławna i stać się lokalną bohaterką. Nie wiem dużo o tej dziewczynie. Pewnie to będzie coś prostego. Zniknęła, ktoś ją zabił i tyle. Pewnie była jakąś szmatą. Nieraz widziałam, jak szlajała się po lasach. Szczerze to wcale nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby umarła, ona na niego nie zasłużyła! Oczywiście chciałabym, żeby odnalazła się żywa... Sekretarka odwróciła szybko wzrok. Sekretarka: Dobra, lepiej nie będę nic więcej mówić. Idę bawić się dalej z tymi dokumentami. To taka niewdzięczna robota... Kobieta trochę się rozmarzyła. Sekretarka: 'Ale już niedługo mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni i wzbogacę się, kiedy pomogę podupadłemu, niedocenianemu komisarzowi rozwikłać zagadkę zaginięcia dziewczyny, która już od jakiegoś czasu jest głównym tematem w mieście... Ach te biedne dzieciaki, rodzice nie pozwalają wychodzić im na dwór. Nie rozumiem. Przecież nawet nie wiadomo czy ją zabito, takie tylko są plotki. A nawet jeśli, to co? Nikt nie zabija bez powodu! ''Sekretarka spojrzała na okno. Niebo było jakieś dziwnie mgliste i miało różowy kolor. 'Sekretarka: '''To jakiś znak. Dobry omen... Sława, pieniądze. W końcu się stąd wyrwę. ''Beck również udał, że patrzy przez okno, którego właściwie nie było... Podrapał się po brodzie. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Wszystko to takie ciekawe... Enigmatyczne... Jak dziobak czy inny stekowiec. ''Blondyn wstał i podszedł do Sekretarki od tyłu. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Wszystko jest zagadką, którą trzeba rozwikłać... ''Spoglądał jej przez ramię, co jakiś czas poprawiał lewą ręką na głowie swój kapelusz tak jakby miał tik nerwowy. '' ''Wtedy drzwi do biura zostały otworzone jakimś karate kopem, a do biura wszedł przystojny, elegancki mężczyzna. Chłopak ubrany był w białą koszulę z rękami podwiniętymi do ramionami, czarne eleganckie spodnie oraz czarne gustowne buty. 'Klient: ' Dzień do... Mężczyzna spojrzał się na wystrój biura oraz to na komisarza, a to na sekretarkę. '''Klient: No cholera! To miasto ma 3 burdele, a ja już 4 odwiedzam! Facet był widocznie zdenerwowany i zirytowany. Po kilu sekundach uspokoił się. Klient: Wie państwo gdzie jest biuro detektywistyczne komisarza Blonda? Bo domy publiczne tak nazwane już mi się skończyły. Beck,poklepał sekretarkę po ramieniu i odwrócił się. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do biurka i usiadł na skórzanym fotelu. Zdjął kapelusz i ostrożnie go odłożył. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Komisarz Blond, do usług *przedstawił się* ''Blondyn splótł ręce i wskazał na plastikowe krzesełko, które było niższe od biurka. Komisarz Blond: 'Zapraszam proszę usiąść *uśmiechnął się* W czym mogę służyć? ''Blond komisarz przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na Klienta przepraszająco. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Nie przelewa się. Nie dają dotacji na biura detektywistyczne, nawet wspomniane przez pana burdele mają ulgi sanepidowskie *uderzył pięścią o stół* Nas ledwo było stać na mebel Ikeiowski! ''Chłopak ze złością uderzył raz jeszcze po czym spojrzał na Klienta. Zaciągnął się dymem z dymiącego za jego plecami kadzidła. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''W czym problem panie? ''Facet zrobił duże oczy, że jest w prawdziwym biurze komisarza. Nawet te tanie burdele lepiej wyglądały. '''Klient: Moja bardzo, bardzo, bardzo nadziana narzeczona zaginęła tydzień temu. Przed jej zaginięciem pokłóciliśmy się o to, że nie chciała przekazać mi w testamencie jej majątku przynajmniej do dnia ślubu. O zaginięciu dowiedziałem się kiedy rozmawiałem z płatnym zabójcą. Tak bardzo się martwię! Facet próbował się rozpłakać, ale mu nie wychodziło. Odwrócił się i zaczął się bić w brzuch, lecz to też nie wywołało łez. Obślinił, więc on swojego palca i wytarł go pod oczami co wyglądało na łzy, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę komisarza i zaczął wskazywać na "łzy". Klient: 'Widzi pan te łzy?! WIDZI PAN?! To są łzy osoby, która kogoś straciła! Płacz, płacz. ''Sekretarka spojrzała na klienta wytrzeszczając oczy i wyszeptała komisarzowi, że "to on". ''Sekretarka: Witaj Maurycy. Tak mi przykro z powodu twojej narzeczonej. ''"Nie do końca..." - szepnęła do komisariarza. 'Sekretarka: '''To najlepszy komisarz w mieście! No dobra, może jego lata świetności są już za nim, ale odnajdzie twoją narzeczoną, nie zawiedziesz się na nim! thumb|left|100 px ''Nagle na prywatny telefon do sekretarki ktoś zadzwonił. Z niego wydobywały się od głosy piosenki umieszczonej obok, której słowa brzmią "musiałam cię zabić, naprawdę mi przykro, musiałam to zrobić". '' '''Sekretarka: '''Ojejku, sorry, to mój dzwonek. ''Kobieta pośpiesznie wyłączyła telefon. 'Sekretarka: '''Ciągle zapominam go wyłączać w pracy. Przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Jestem pewna, że twoja narzeczona się odnajdzie! ''"Niekoniecznie żywa" - szepnęła do komisarza. Komisarz kiwał głową, to na Sekretarkę to na Klienta. 'Komisarz Blond: '''To brzmi jak... Sprawa! *podniósł się nagle, popchnął biurko, a lampka spadła na podłogę* Cholera... ''Blondyn wyszedł zza biurka i podniósł lampkę, robiąc to patrzył na Klienta. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Rozumiem, że zaginęła bliska Panu Pani *odstawił lampkę, ale ta znowu spadła* Kurwa! Przepraszam... W takim razie... Proszę spróbować sobie... Ehm... Przypomnieć *usiadł na jednym pośladku, na skraju biurka* Gdzie Pan ostatni raz widział tę Panią! ''Poprawił kapelusz i wbił spojrzenie w Klienta. Facet zaczął się drapać po podbródku, a po chwili uśmiechał się dumny z siebie. '''Klient: Wiem! Mój snajper widział ją koło tej granatowej kamienicy na ul.JestemNajelpszyGłupiaDzido. Mierzył na nią, a chwilę przed strzałem wyszedł człowiek ubrany na czarno i porwał ją do piwnicy! Beck przekrzywił głowę słysząc natłok błędów w jednym zdaniu. Westchnął i założył na nowo swoją fedorę. Komisarz Blond: 'W takim razie jedziemy... *odwrócił się do Sekretarki* Bernice? Zostań i segreguj dokumenty. Nie zapomnij uczesać mój sukulent! ''Blondyn wyszedł zza biurka i pomógł Klientowi wstać. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Pojedziemy moim cinquecento. ''Zaciemnienie. ... '''Akt I, Scena III Scenografia się zmieniło. Na kartonie pojawiły się okna, które miały robić iluzje bloku. Były też narysowane markerem drzwi. Z dwóch pustaków i deski powstała ławka. Ktoś przytargał śmietnik i plastikowego gołębia. Powstała scena przed kamienicą. Pojawili się Komisarz i Klient. Na "ławce" zasiadły dwie postacie. Jedna z chustką na głowie, druga ubrana zwyczajnie. Komisarz Blond: '''To tutaj Panie? *rozejrzał się* Jakże tu... Obskurnie *zaciągnął się* '''Klient: Twoje biuro też nie było wykonane z Gucci, ale tak to tu. Blondyn przewrócił oczami i rozejrzał się. Odpiął od pasa niebieską pałkę, która podejrzanie przypominała coś innego... Gab? Chłopak uderzył pałką o otwartą dłoń. Komisarz Blond: '''Tą tu właśnie pałką sprawiedliwości będę wymierzał sprawiedliwość! *uniósł pałkę w górę* Trzeba szukać... Śladów... Świadków! *odwrócił się przez ramię* Hej Wy co jeszcze tam siedzicie? Widzieliście scenę mordu dokonywanego na dzianej Pani? '''Opiekun staruszki(Nikodem): Jaki pan jest niewychowany żeby mówić do tej staruszki *pokazuje na Bena staruszke* mówić Hej wy po prostu SKANDAL *bierze torebkę staruszki i daje z niej liścia Komisarzowi* Beck odskoczył i zasłonił się rękoma. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Błagam nie! Proszę nie zadawać mi gwałtu tą torebką! *cofa się w kozi róg* Ja tylko... Au! Chciałem... Au! ZEZNAŃ! *wydarł się* '''Opiekun Staruszki: '''Pani Staruszka mówiła, że Milicja była lepsza i miała ewidentną rację, a jeśli chodzi o tą dziwkę czy kim ona tam była, że miała tyle pieniędzy to raz jej kot nasrał Staruszce w ogródku, a potem JA musiałem to sprzątać jak dla mnie jak umarła to się ciesze chociaż w sumie to nie, bo jej kot nie umarł *posmutniał* ''Staruszka kiwała głową, raz to w lewo, raz w prawo. Posiadała nietypową rutynę. Przez 55 minut posiadała zamknięte oczy, by przez pozostałe 5 je otworzyć i przerazić osobę patrzącą na nią. Staruszka: 'WACŁAW?! Gadaj mi tu zaraz któż to za osobowość której się tak intensywnie zwierzasz? Czyżby to nijaki komisarz Blond? Nie muszę patrzeć, by rozpoznać tegoż osobnika, perfumy pewnej marki pana zdradzają komisarzu Blond... *otworzyła swoje oczy na pięć sekund, duże, zielone... przenikliwe... takie spojrzenie jakby terrorystki. Widać, że ta kobieta musiała mieć dużo przeżyć życiowych* Witam drogi uroczy młodzieńcze, może wejdziesz do środku *uśmiechnęła się przerażająco, aż widać było jej zepsute zęby, jednocześnie zamykając oczy* WACŁAW!!! Nie opierdalaj się, i wpuść tego pana do środka!!! I wcale nie zauważyłam, że masz na sobie oprawki inne niż zwykle. Mini milimetry cię zdradzają, bardziej przylegają ci do nosa. Słychać, to po twoich ruchach twarzy. Panie Wacławie, jak tak można! Wprowadź tego pana do środka i... albo nawet natychmiast umywaj ręce!!! *staruszka ponownie otworzyła oczy posyłając przerażający uśmiech w stronę Komisarza, jednocześnie przebijając jego duszę spojrzeniem* Jaką wolisz herbatę? Zieloną czy czarną? ''Beck wycofał się lekko, stanął obok Klienta. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Holly Dingo... ''Spojrzał niepewnie na Klienta, potem na publikę. Na jego twarzy malowała się konsternacja. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Ehm... Czyli... Nie macie żadnych tropów... Państwo pozwolą, że się rozejrzę... ''Beck przeprosił przebranego Bena i Nikodema i zaczął się rozglądać. Po chwili wyjął zza ławki... kartonową postać umazaną czerwonym mazakiem. 'Komisarz Blond: '''I jest nasza denatka... Tam... Dam... Daaaam! ''Zaciemnienie. Koniec Aktu Pierwszego. ... '''Akt II, Scena I Znowu przed kamienicą, ale tym razem zamiast ławki są krzesełka. Siedzi Klient, Opiekun Staruszki, Sama Staruszka i Kowboj w Kapeluszu. Komisarz Blond trzyma pałkę i stoi z założonymi rękoma. Obok stoi jego sekretarka i pisze transkrypcje zeznań na maszynie do pisania ustawionej na metalowej beczce. Blondyn chodzi od prawej do lewej i drapie się po brodzie. Komisarz Blond: 'Ktoś zabił... Pani zabiła Pana? Nie... Pan zabił Panią? Kto wie, kto wie, kto wie... *ściszał głos stosując echolalia* ''Tupnął nagle. Osoby na ustawionych pod kamienicą krzesełkach wyprostowały się. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Zeznawać! Wszyscy! Wszystko! Mieszkacie w tej parszywej kamienicy! ''Sekretarka przewróciła oczami. '' '''Sekretarka: '''Ja byłabym lepsza w tej robocie. Sorry Blond, ale jesteś beznadziejny. ''Sekretarka wyjęła z portfela jakąś sumkę pieniędzy i pomachała nią przed zebranymi. 'Sekretarka: '''Wiecie co jest gorszym przestępstwem od przekupstwa? MORDERSTWO! Więc mówić czy ktoś coś wie. Dziewczyny nie znikają tak nagle, nasz klient widział, że została porwana do jakiejś tajemnicy. Tu może chodzić o sekundy, by ją uratować! Ktoś musiał coś widzieć, więc gadać. Sorry, wiem, że nie powinnam się wtrącać, ale znam Maurycego i zaginiona była moją bardzoo dobrą koleżanką. ''Sekretarka spojrzała na staruszkę z zabójczym spojrzeniem. '''Sekretarka: I z opowiadań Maurycego oraz zaginionej wiem, że panie nie przepadały za sobą! Główna podejrzana znaleziona. Blond, zepnij ją w kajdanki czy coś. Jestem pewna, że to ona. Sekretarka robiła tak porywcze ruchy dłońmi, że nagle z kieszeni wypadła jej jakaś torebeczka w której znajdowały się... czyjeś włosy. Szybko wzięła i schowała je z powrotem. Sekretarka: Hehe, taka tam pamiątka, to są włosy konia... Kowboj, który również siedział na krzesełku, postanowił wtrącić się do sprawy. Był trochę niestabilny psychicznie. Kowboj: 'Kim wy tak właściwie jesteście? I jakie morderstwo, jaka zaginiona dziewczyna? ''Ze względu na swoją osobowość nie był również zadowolony z obecności obcych w jego okolicy, zwłaszcza że jak się domyślał, był o coś oskarżony 'Kowboj: '''Lepiej zjeżdżajcie z mojego terenu, jeśli chcecie doczekać przyszłości. ''Powiedział to wyciągając z za pleców pistolet na wodę. Udawał przy tym, że jest prawdziwy. 'Kowboj: '''To jest pistolet i jest on prawdziwy, serio mówię. ''Ludzie popatrzeli na niego jak na wariata. Kowboj schował swój pistolet 'Kowboj: '''Po za tym ja jestem całkiem normalnym człowiekiem. Nie tak jak twierdzi ten czubek z psychiatryka. ''Beck spoglądał na całą akcję. Uderzył się pałką w udo by zwrócić uwagę reszty. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Haloooo! *wydarł się* Tu się dzieje przesłuchanie. Kowboju, jesteś podejrzany za celowanie z broni palnej! ''Blondyn odebrał Kowbojowi pistolet. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Ha! Bingo-Dingo! *spojrzał na asystentkę* Wiedziałem, że to On, a nie Ona! '''Kowboj: '''To była moja bron koleś. Ale no dobra, jedna w tą czy w tamtą, nie zaszkodzi. W domu mam tego więcej. ''Zdał sobie właśnie sprawę z głupoty jaką powiedział. Aby zagłuszyć swoją wypowiedz zadał jedno *uważał dość konkretne* pytanie. 'Kowboj: '''Jak właściwie wyglądała osoba, której szukacie? Miała twarz, głowę? Ręce, oczy? ''Sekretarka, jak to miała w zwyczaju, przewróciła tylko oczami. 'Sekretarka: '''To jakiś wariat! Błagam, jak najszybciej znajdźmy tego mordercę i zakończmy wszystko. ''Kobieta wydawała się być zestresowana całą sytuacją i chciała jak najszybciej to skończyć. Nie tylko dlatego, że była znudzona. Głównie dlatego, że sama skrywała jakąś tajemnicę i nie chciała, żeby ona wyszła na jaw... 'Sekretarka: '''No to ktoś się przyznaje? W więzieniu wcale nie jest tak źle. Ludzie, ułatwicie mu robotę. I tak nie zostało wam długo życia. Ta stara baba nie pożyje więcej niż 5 lat. ''Po chwili jednak się uspokoiła. 'Sekretarka: '''Przepraszam, ale ja też jestem zamieszana w całą tą sprawę, bo znałam zaginioną, więc jestem po prostu rozemocjonowana. Wybaczcie. ''Komisarz Blond podszedł o Kowboja, spojrzał mu w oczy, odszedł, spojrzał w oczy Staruszki... spała, podszedł do Klienta... z nim już rozmawiał... Został mu opiekun. '''Komisarz Blond: '''A pan? Pan tu nie stał! '''Opiekun: O co panu chodzi? Jak dla mnie jak już mamy się o coś dramatyzować to to, że Pańska sekretarka wzięła za winną tą biedną staruszkę, jak dla mnie była okrutna. Widzimy się w sądzie jest to po prostu SKANDAL, a pan jeszcze na to pozwolił jak dla mnie gorsze byłoby tylko to jakby staruszka miała Kota, a to by było okropne i powiem panu jedno jak dla mnie to już mnie lepiej stawić jako Mordercę. Blondyn zacisnął dłonie na kapeluszu i wycofał się, na skraj sceny, pokazał się od tyłu widowni... '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Mamy niby czterech podejrzanych... Ale na salę weźmiemy... Piątkę! ''Chłopak skoczył i zakuł w kajdanki Sekretarkę. Ona krzyknęła. Zaciemnienie... ... Akt II, Scena II Szara, kartonowa ścianka. Długa ława, a za nią piątka podejrzanych. Śpiąca staruszka, wkurzony Kowboj, zirytowany Opiekun, zdziwiony Klient i zapłakana Sekretarka. Wszyscy mieli dłonie na blacie, zakute kajdankami. '' ''Beck stał przed nimi i uderzał o otwartą dłoń niebieską pałką. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Wszyscy jesteście podejrzani, bo robiliście podejrzane rzeczy... ''Podszedł trochę bliżej, walnął pięściami o stół i cofnął się. Komisarz Blond: 'Każdy ma mi odpowiedzieć i to innym głosem muzycznym! *uniósł ręce* Co robił w chwili zbrodni! ''Prychnął śmiechem i usiadł okrakiem na krzesełku turystycznym, splótł dłonie pod brodą. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Dawać, alfabetycznie! *krzyknął* ''Spojrzał na śpiącą staruszkę. Kobieto-Ben osunął się i spadł z taboretu nieomalże niszcząc szary karton za nim. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Eh... Didgeridoo w łeb bym walnął *potarł twarz* Już! Gadać! ''W tej chwili Klient zdenerwowany i zdziwiony wstał i spojrzał się na komisarza. '''Klient: Czy ciebie Bóg upuścił, Maryja opluła, Jezus wydziedziczył, Mikołaj dał ci węgiel na Święta, a twoje iq wynosi 69, że mnie podejrzewasz?! Po co miałbym ją zabijać dopóki nie uwzględniła mnie w testamencie?! Facet pokolei zaczął wskazywać na resztę podejrzanych. Klient: Mamy tutaj: szalonego, niestabilengo psychocznie kowboja, babcię, która jak tylko widzi, że chodzisz po trawników to wyjmuje Uzi, jej opiekuna, który jak widzi, że babcia nie trafiła, to wyjmuje RPG, a także twoją szparkę sekretarkę... Chłopak na chwilę stanął w miejscu i otworzył szeroko oczy. Klient: Która podejrzanie powiedziała wiele dziwnych informacji jak to, że znalazła ciało kiedy byłem świadkiem jak ty to zrobiłeś, a także ma dziwne włosy w woreczku! A dodatkowo chcę ona być sławnym komisarzem i cały czas nakręca sprawę! Dzida ma i motyw, i zdecydowanie coś na koncie z czego powinna się wyspowiadać! Klient wygodnie się rozsiadł na krześle. Klent: I jak się czujesz lamusie głupi, że pierwsza lepsza osoba połączyła ze sobą więcej kropek niż ty, a ty ją jeszcze oskarżasz? Sigma Pigwa czy jako tak: '''''Akt I Scena I Gdy zaczęło się przedstawienie zobaczyliśmy scenografię biura. Zbudowany został prowizoryczny daszek, który choć nie był z betonu, to spełniał swoją rolę i nie przepuszczał wody. Makiety pokazywały różne szafki, gdzie przechowywane byłyby różne akta spraw czy ludzi, którzy byli w kartotece. Na środku sceny znajdowało się biurko. Leżały na nim stosy papierów, nad którymi ślęczała zgarbiona postać Komisarza Blonda, w którą wcielona była Arisha. Za kurtyną stała Izumi, robiąca za narratora. Za oknem można było dostrzeć niezbyt przychylną pogodę dla ludzi - deszcz, który z każdą chwilą narastał i w pewnym momencie możnaby to nazwać ulewą, a nawet monsunem. Na komisariacie w tym momencie trwały prace przy papierach, gdyż nikt przed dłuższy czas nie pojawił się na komisariacie, ani nie było zgłoszenia przez telefon. Komisarz Blond także była zajęta sprawami papierkowymi. W pewnej chwili rozległ się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu na jej biurku. Policjantka westchnęła i odebrała telefon.. Komisarz Blond(Arisha): '''Biuro do spraw kryminalnych imienia Pigwy Pospolitej. Przy telefonie komisarz Blond, w czym mogę służyć? *zapytała Arisha przebrana za funkcjonariuszkę, oczywiście na głowię miała blond perukę* '''Podkomisarz Brunet(Deidre): Mówi podkomisarz Brunet z komisariatu na ulicy Wiśniowej. Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie o porwaniu 3 młodych dziewczyn w wieku 18-25 lat. Sprawca został namierzony, ale nie mamy kogo tam wysłać. Musicie przejąć tą sprawę. Komisarz Blond zamilknęła w zastanowieniu, co odpowiedzieć. Podkomisarz Brunet(Deidre): 'Rozumiem, że się zgadzacie. Wysyłam wam namiary. I uważajcie, bo porywacz nie oczekuje negocjacji, zażądał okupu za porwane osoby. Zostało wam niewiele czasu. '''Komisarz Blond: '''Ile tego czasu dokładnie? *zapytała, ale nie dostając odpowiedzi domyśliła się, że podkomisarz już odłożył słuchawkę* ''Blondynka westchnęła i spojrzała na pałkę opartą o jej biurko... '''Komisarz Blond: '''To czas złapać przestępcę...i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. ''Dostarczono jej dane, które otrzymała od innej placówki. Ofiarami, przetrzymywanymi byli: Makrela Seashell, Angelica Greyfeather, Brygida Racja. Zaś przestąpcą była: Hildegarde Rasputin. Zaczęła przeglądać je dokładnie. Gdy już skończyła i zapamiętała wszystko, co potrzebne zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku wyjścia, nakładając swój plaszcz na siebie. '' ''Akt I, scena II'' Komisarz Blond siedzi za kierownicą kartonowej makiety samochodu. Był to oczywiście samochód policyjny, Bardzo Znanej Marki - audi, nieoznakowany, żeby podejrzany nie miał czasu na ucieczkę. Oczywiście był to tak prestiżowy samochód, że nie posiadał dachu. Siedząca za kierownicą pani komisarz obrywała deszczem i mrużąc oczy wpatrywała się w drogę. '''Komisarz Blond: Polski asfalt, same dziury! Już normalnie gospodarstwa bywają lepiej utrzymane. Nagle z za kulis zostały wyrzucone szarobure kształty trafiając prosto w kierowcę. Komisarz Blond: No kurcze pieczone! Gołębie gadziny wynocha! *spadła z siedzenia, by po chwili powrócić za kierownicę w ptasich piórach* Dobrze, że nie spowodowały u mnie kolejnego awulsyjnego złamania palca drugiego ręki prawej *pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem* Akt II, Scena I Aktorka weszła za kurtynę, gdy wysiadała z pojazdu dojeżdżając na miejsce. Scenografia zmieniła się i znalazła się na niej teraz przedstawienie jakichś budynków. Ona znalazła się w środku jednego z nich, w poszukiwaniu zbrodniarza i ich ofiar. Przekroczyła próg miejsca, które zostało wskazane jako prawdopodobne miejsce pobytu delikwenta i ... stanęła na kolejnym korytarzu. Przyłożyła ucho do kolejnych drzwi i nasłuchiwała. Po chwili spróbowała nacisnąć klamkę - drzwi ani drgnęły. Komisarz Blond: 'Czas wytoczyć ciężkie działo *sięgnęła po...Pałkę Sprawiedliwości* Na trzy *mruknęła do siebie* Raz *ugięła kolana* Dwa *zaczęła kręcić pałką* Trzy *rzuciła się z pałką na drzwi i zrobiła w nich dziurę* Haha, tego mi brakowało *Komisarz uśmiechnęła się z lekką domieszką szaleństwa* ''Blondynka wsadziła dłoń przez dziurę w drzwiach i odblokowała zamek, po czym wkroczyła do mieszkania. '' ''Ponieważ na dworze wciąż padało drużyna nad mieszkaniem postawiła kolejny daszek. Komisarz powoli wkroczyła do pomieszczenia i od razu się o coś potknęła. W ostatniej chwili złapała równowagę i włączyła latarkę. Blondynka, jak się okazało, potknęła się o łańcuchy. Przybrała zdeterminowaną minę i dalej przemierzała zagrodzone mieszkanie. Wydawało się wręcz opuszczone. Po kątach walały się atrapy gazet, książek i innych dziwacznych dzyńdzybołów. '' ''Nieznajoma dotąd postać była również obecna w mieszkaniu. Dźwięk łańcuchów przestraszył ją. Wychudzona dziewczyna ubrana w łachmany nasłuchiwała kroków. Ze strachu jej serce biło coraz szybciej, a na ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiła się u niej myśl, aby wreszcie się ujawnić, jednakże nie była jeszcze zbyt pewna. 'Makrela Seashell (Nutty): '''Kto to jest? ''Mruknęła do siebie cicho i zbliżyła się bardziej. Osoba z jakąś dziwną pałką i latarką? Policjant? Dziewczyna nieśmiało wyłoniła się zza rogu. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Co tu robisz? ''Zapytała drżącym głosem, biorąc do rąk jakiś pręt, aby w razie czego móc się obronić. Miała przekrwione od zmęczenie oczy i była blada niczym trup. Komisarz obróciła się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. 'Komisarz Blond: '''O psia kość! Toż to Makrela Seashell! Jestem Komisarz Blond, głównodowodzącą biura do spraw kryminalnych imienia Pigwy Pospolitej. Jestem tu żeby ci pomóc *odłożyła pałkę na bok pokazując, że nie ma złych zamiarów* ''Dziewczyna zmierzyła komisarz chłodnym spojrzeniem. Zacisnęła palce mocniej na pręcie. Starała się utrzymać pewny siebie wyraz twarzy. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Wszyscy tak mówią! A potem nagle znowu krzywdzą! ''Krzyknęła. Z tego wszystkiego powoli zaczynała popadać w obłęd. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Jeśli faktycznie jesteś z policji to skąd wiadomo, że tu byłam? Złapaliście tego drania czy jak? '''Komisarz Blond: '''Według mojego wywiadu miał być tutaj, ale najwyraźniej już zbiegł? *spojrzała pytająco na Makrelę. Oto dowód, że jestem z policji *pokazała odznakę* ''Dziewczyna puściła pręt. Odznaka wydawała się w porządku. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Miał być tutaj? Aha. Myślałam, że wrócił, jednak został uprzedzony. ''Zerknęła w stronę dziurawych drzwi. 'Makrela Seashell: '''Hm, teraz to na pewno tu sobie nie wejdzie. '''Komisarz Blond: '''Wiesz gdzie się udał? Albo co się stało z pozostałymi dziewczynami? *starała się mówić jak najspokojniej* '''Makrela Seashell: '''Chyba właśnie poszedł do tych pozostałych. Niewiele mówił o swoich planach. Czasem mruczał coś pod nosem, że musi nas rozdzielać, bo nie chce ryzykować przewagi liczebnej. A i tak naszprycował - przynajmniej mniej - jakimiś tabletkami i prawdę mówiąc, to mało co pamiętam. Ogólnie czuję się paskudnie. ''Zmrużyła oczy w grymasie bólu i rozmasowała sobie skronie. '''Makrela Seashell: '''Nawet nie wiem po jaką cholerę zostałam porwana. Przecież nie pochodzę z bogatej rodziny. Kretyn jeden. '''Komisarz Blond: No dobrzę, zadzwonię po pomoc, więc możesz usiąść i odpocząć w czasie jak będę przeszukiwała mieszkanie *wyciągnęła telefon i wybrała jakiś numer* Dzień dobry, z tej strony Komisarz Blond, pracuję nad sprawą przestępcy Hildegarde Rasputin *sprawnie wymówiła nazwisko* Potrzebuję wsparcia, znalazłam jedną porwaną i muszę ruszyć w dalszy pośpiech. Jak długo wm zajmie przysłanie to kogoś? Podkomisarz Brunet: Dzień dobry, już przysyłam pomoc... powinna być za niecałe pół godziny. Ocena Wyzwania: ... Rozprawa: ... Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki